Je suis le seul !
by Edyuu 003
Summary: 'Je suis le seul qui est le droit ! Il n'y a que moi'. Envy x Edward


**Titre : **Je suis le seul !

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Envy x Edward

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** ''Je suis le seul qui est le droit ! Il n'y a que moi''. Envy x Edward

**Série : **Full metal alchemist

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Je suis le seul ! : one-shot.**

Une belle journée se prolongeait. Un peu trop belle au goût des habitants de Central. Une semaine que le soleil tapait sur eux. Et personne n'était épargnée. Pas même les plus coriace.

-Soiiiif...

La petite forme s'écroula sur le trottoire (qui est assez petit pour qu'on puisse l'écraser !). La pile de livre que tenait l'adolescent s'éparpillèrent autour de lui.

-Merde ! Pourquoi c'est pas Al' qui est allé à la bibliothèque ? Lui au moins il n'craint pas la chaleur !

Edward se releva et ramassa les livres. Tous portaient sur la pierre phylosophale.

-...Ha oui, soupira le Full metal, Alphonse est allé se promener en ville.

Il se remit en marche.

Personne à part lui ne parcourait les rues. Ce qui leur donnaient un air de ville fantôme.

Après quelques minutes, le blandinet entendit des bruits derriere lui. Il se retourna. Personne.

_Un chien_, pensa Edward. Les bruits retentissèrent encore un fois. Le blondinet - le pas. Il fut prit d'un doûte : peut-être un homonculus...Il fit un demi-tour sur lui même. Seule le rue vide lui faisait face.

-Qui est -là ?, cria l'adolescent.

Edward posa sa pile de livres à ses côtés, se préparant à transmuter son bras métalique. Il recula d'un pas. Mais il se cogna à quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'alchimiste bondit pour faire face à l'inconnu. Pas si inconnu que cela car lorsqu'il enleva ses lunettes à verres fumés Edward le reconnu aussitôt. Peau mate ; cheveux blancs et noirs ; yeux rouges et deux cicatrices se rejoingnant au niveau de l'arrête nazale, il ne pouvait qu'être...

-Scar, souffla Edward.

-Full metal...Je ne pensait pas te trouver par une aussi chaude journée (pas de pensées déplacées, merci).

Le jeune garçon enleva saon gant droit et fit apparaître une lame de son automail. Scar rajusta la manche de sa veste.

-J'espère que tu t'es préparé, le prévint le blondinet, car je me suis entraîné durêment pour te faire payer de ce que tu as fait à Nina et à Alexander.

-Me battre ? Je te rappelle que je suis un envoyé de Dieu !

A peine sa phrase finie, l'ishbal attaqua, main en premier. L'alchimiste esquiva pour se retrouver derrière son assaillant. Mais lorsqu'il porta son coup, Scar, avec sa main normale, lui attrappa son épaule gauche et le plaqua contre le sol. De ce fait l'automail était coincé sous le corps de son propriétaire. L'homme à la cicatrice approcha sa main 'porteuse de Dieu' du visage d'Edward.

Non !, pensa le blondinet, Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir ! Pour Alphonse !

-Je n'ai pas le droit !, hurla t-il.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de son agresseur qui le libéra. Edward sauta sur ses pieds. Scar se releva et fit un nouvel assaut. L'alchimist esquiva encore une nouvelle fois mais trébucha contre les livres qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt.

-Merde..., jura l'adolescent.

L'ishbal se jeta sur lui. Edward plaqua ses mains contre le sol pour faire apparaîttre une quelqu'on que arme. Mais Scar écrasa sa main de chair avant qu'il est pu faire sa transmutation entière. Edward fit un petit cri mi-peur, mi-douleur.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Etrangement, ce dernier ne vint pas.

Le blondinet rouvrit prudemmant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Juste au-dessus de lui, Envy tenait le bras de Scar. Envy venait de le sauver !

-Toi ! Un homonculus ?, s'écria l'ishbal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que le palmier lui envoya son genou dans la figure. Lorsqu'il se releva l'alchimist et Envy avaient disparu.

XoXoXoX

-Poses-moi, Envy !, s'égosillait Edward, Tout de suite !

Le jeune blond se débattait dans les bras du palmier qui le portait comme un sac à patate. Celui-ci se cacha dans une ruelle sombre et laissa tomber l'adolescent. Edward se releva, se massantle postérieur.

-Ca va pas la tête ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L'alchimist se posta devant l'homonculus, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu me sauves et là tu veux me facasser le crâne ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé, en plus ? Je me débrouillait très bien tout seul !, commença Edward.

Il voulu ralonger sa tirade mais un poing alla se-. dans son visage. Le Full metal percuta à peine le sol qu'Envy lui attrapait le col et, à la plus grande surprise du blond, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le blondinet essaya de repousser l'autre mais il avait beau tirer sur les mèches aux reflets verts, Envy resserait sa prise. Ce dernier approffondit le baiser et la main d'Edward retomba tremblante. Leurs deux langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement puis tout deux participèrent. Chacun voulant garder une empreinte de l'autre...

Envy mit fin au baiser sentant qu'Edward voulait reprendre son souffle. L'alchimist essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais le palmier le laissa une seconde fois choir au sol.

-Aïheuu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir te buter ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit !Et je ne laisserai personne le faire à ma place ! Encre bien ça dans ta petite tête la crevette !, hurla Envy.

Et n'attendant aucune réponse, il disparu. Edward restait, donc, seul comme un idiot, le cul par terre.

XoXoXoX

Le Full metal ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il espèrai que son frère n'était pas encore rentré mais malheureusement son frangin l'attendait dans le séjour.

-Nii-san !, s'écria t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Rien Al', sourit faussement l'ainé.

-Mais...Ta main est en sang, tu es recouvert de bleu et tu saignes de la bouche ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien !

-C'est vrai, en fait...

-Nyah !, miaula le chaton.

Le chaton ? Edward se tourna vers la table basse au centre de la pièce. Une petite boule noire gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Al' ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ramené un chat, rugit l'alchimist en empoignant l'animal.

-Laisses le ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Et de tout façon, je t'ai peut-être désobéi mais toi, tu as oublié les livres !

-Les...Livres ?

Edward jura mais un peu tard qu'on le lui reprendrait plus. Il les avait laissé dans la rue où il s'était battu contre Scar.

**FIN**

Edyuu 003 : Le mot fin, c'est ma voisine d'italien qui l'a écrit.

Edward : On en a rien à f***** d'elle ! Je me suis fait embrassé par Envy quand même !

Edyuu 003: Un peu de respect pour Mélanie. Et de tout façon, tu as bien aimé, non ?

Edward : C'est pas vrai !

Edyuu 003 : Tss ! -


End file.
